The present teachings relate to systems and methods for generating a selective distribution of media content feeds, and more particularly, to platforms and techniques for identifying a set of mobile video or other content sources for delivery to a mobile device based on various criteria that can include data from an integrated sensor in the device, such as data from as a position, speed, or direction sensor, data processed or derived from sensor data, user preference data, and/or other criteria to define the content feeds.
The proliferation of media capture and media playback devices, along with the deployment of advanced wireless services, has increased the range of content delivery and marketing opportunities to cellular telephone and other users. Cellular telephones for instance today are commonly equipped with comparatively high-resolution imaging sensors for imaging or video capture. Today's cellular telephone or other users can uses those capture devices to upload video clips or still images to personal Web pages, social networking sites, school or corporate portals, or other destinations to share video or other media content with friends, family members, colleagues and others.
In existing media sharing platforms, an option can sometimes be provided to filter the content delivered to a mobile device based on a position of the device. For example, geo-tagged video clips can be offered or delivered to a user based on their current location, for instance as reported by a Global Positioning System (GPS) chip built into the cellular device. While location-based services of these types may be useful to restrict the geographic range of offered content, certain limitations on location-based delivery platforms exist.
For one, existing media delivery platforms have no capability to leverage the predictive effect of a user's direction of movement. It may be assumed that media sources that lie within a projected travel path of a mobile device will generally be of potentially greater interest to the user than sources located outside that path. For instance, media feeds from points of interest, such as museums, restaurants, or concerts that lie within a projected travel path of a mobile device may represent events or destinations which the user can reach with relative convenience, and therefore be of greater interest to that user.
For another, the availability, number, and type of media capture devices and services are significant and only increasing. Over time, as a consequence, the number of available video feeds or other content streams surrounding a user's current location can or will eventually become large and difficult to manage, if not overwhelming, to many users in the absence of effective reduction techniques. For another, existing delivery platforms do not discriminate media sources based on the directional orientation, or compass, of the camera or other sensor on a mobile device. That is, media sources that intersect the view field or frustum of a mobile device may be of greater potential interest than sources outside that field of view. For another, the content delivery platforms do not permit a user to discriminate desired feeds based on characteristics of the capture device, such as the model, manufacturer, resolution, or other features of the media capture hardware.
For yet another, content delivery mechanisms that are in use today may not take into account user preferences, such as preferences for certain types of food, music, entertainment, or other preferences, to refine the content selections that may be available to the user, whether within a current geographic zone, or outside their located geographic area. Instead of delivering content based on simple location-based selection options, it may be desirable to provide methods and systems which can receive and apply comparatively more sophisticated and selective access criteria to a potentially large population of media sources, and thereby provide a user more targeted content that is more sharply focused on their content interests, user preferences, preferred hardware identification, view orientation, and/or projected travel surroundings, among other selection criteria.